Someday Out Of The Blue
by Immeblue
Summary: Ami and Makoto meet years after their relationship failed, can they rekindel the romance with new factors like children and husband? R/R
1. chapter I

Someday Out Of The Blue  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
It couldn't be her." Makoto couldn't believe her eyes, checking into the Hotel, only three line over was a woman she hadn't see in almost eighteen years. Even though her position in the waiting area didn't allow a full view of the woman's face, Makoto had an urgent feeling that its her. She watched as the woman left with the bellhop, all the while never allowing Makoto a full glimpse of her face.  
  
Makoto was so absorbed with the woman that she didn't notice as a bellhop started to gather her luggage. "Mako" she did, however, notice her husband calling her name "we're checked in hon, the bellhop will take us to our room."   
  
  
Makoto took in the opulence of the room and smiled. She was a humble person but every once in awhile liked to splurge and show off her wealth. It all went back to childhood, where the savings her parents left her only supplied her with a meager living, no room for extravagance. Although it taught her to be frugal and appreciative of what she had, Makoto never forgot what it felt like to want what she couldn't afford. Now there was almost nothing she couldn't have, and that thought made her smile grow brighter. However, it dimmed a bit when she laid eyes on her husband resting on the bed.  
  
She had met him just out of cooking school at age 20. She was the assistant baker at a quaint little bakery in one of Tokyo's malls, when one day he strolled in for a chocolate chip muffin. Makoto was struck from the start, he was tall and handsome. Though he came in for a quick muffin, he ended up having three while he chatted up the excited young assistant.   
  
Makoto was surprised to see him back again the next day. She never expected in a million years that a successful businessman ten years her senior would be interested in her. It seemed to be more of a Minako thing than hers, but she wasn't about to complain, she liked his company, a lot. The manager/owner didn't mind him taking up her time as long as he kept buying baked goods the way he did. Some days he would leave with boxes of several dozen treats, praising Makoto on her baking skills and saying he had to share her cooking with the rest of his colleagues.  
  
It took several more visits to the bakery for him to ask her out, and after about six months of dating bliss he finally popped the question. Makoto couldn't believe her ears when those glorious words escaped his lips. He was everything a girl could want, everything she wanted. Handsome, charismatic, and successful, the CEO of his father's advertisement agency. Above all she loved him, there was no way she would say no.  
  
It wasn't long after they were married that Makoto began to feel bored. What was there for a wife of a wealthy businessman to do, but sit and look pretty. Makoto was deliriously happy when she recieved his cure for boredom. Her very own bakery. Well actually the money to start her very own bakery. Makoto did all the work herself; she found the location, assisted in the design, decorated the place, and hired help. As a grand opening present her husband, Koan, gave her shop free publicity for a few months. This resulted in Makoto's store becoming a big hit. She made some much money she offered to pay him back every cent her he loaned her to get started. She just loved him more when he said it wasn't a loan but a gift and told her to put the money to use for her.  
  
Within a few years Makoto had seven bakeries spread across Japan making her treats. She could've expanded wider, but she didn't want to get in over her head. The managers she employed at each bakery were competent, but Makoto did quiet a bit of traveling. Her belief was that an owner had to be apart of the everyday workings of the business, show there face to increase moral and loyalty.   
  
Now that Makoto had a business to run, her and Koan's schedules were in conflict. They rarely ever saw each other. Though, things happened so gradually and became so common, neither realized the damage being done. Makoto was accustomed to lonely nights away from home, and Koan to an occasional woman as substitute for his absent wife.   
  
After nearly fifteen years of marriage the effects of the inadvertent separation came crashing down on Makoto when she came home to find Koan 'entertaining' the maid in their bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes, lets just say the infamous "Mako temper" reared its head. The maid was lucky enough to have her bonnet when her bare bottom hit the pavement. Koan avoided it all, both bodily harm and verbal abuse, by shouting ten words: "this would not have happened if you were home more."   
  
It stopped Makoto in her tracks and filled her with an immense sense of failure. There was a time when all she wanted was a family and home to take care of, with someone who loved her. She entered this marriage with every hope and intension of fulfilling that dream. Now it was obvious she was a failure.  
  
That's why they are at the hotel now, to try and rekindle the romance. The incident was three months ago, both had relaxed their work load to spend more time together in hopes of saving their marriage. Makoto wanted this because she owed it to Koan and herself to realize that forgotten dream. And Koan wanted it because he didn't want a divorce.  
  
Looking at her husband laying on the bed Makoto had a sinking feeling that this week was just prolonging the inevitable. Though with stubborn resolve she promised herself she'd do everything in her power to make it work. 


	2. chapter II

Someday Out Of The Blue  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
------------------------  
  
  
next evening; hotel pool  
  
  
  
Makoto people watched as she toweled the droplets of water off her body and hair. Her eyes scanned everyone, from the poolside waiters using all their charm on the rich patronage, to the teenage boys trying to get the girls to notice them and the girl pretending not notice. Everything, yet what interested her most were the children. She loved watching them, they looked so happy, as if their only care in the world is to have fun. Which it most likely was.   
  
Those early years were the best in her life. Her parents were still around to take care of her, there were no worries about money or whether or not someone would believe her lie about her parents whereabouts. All she had to do was have fun, and leave everything to them. It saddened her heart to realize that she has been married fifteen years and still had no children to safeguard that freedom and security for.   
  
Makoto sighed '15 years of marriage and no kids.' A familiar sense of depression overcame Makoto as she told herself that wouldn't have happened if she had been around more. As far as she was concerned it was another example of her being a failed wife. Her husband wouldn't have needed other women, and they would have had children by now if she had been a more dutiful and devoted partner. One who put her husband and family first. Makoto threw her head back on the pool chair 'I wanted a family and this is what I make of the chance. I'm such a creep.'  
  
"Mako!! Come here."  
  
Makoto's head snapped up in the direction of the unfamiliar female voice. She relaxed as she saw that the woman wasn't talking to her, but was calling a child from the pool. She watched as a little chocolate skinned girl with midnight black hair, probably about age 5 or 6, expertly swam to the edge of the pool and energetically climb out running to the woman.   
  
"Come along child," the woman said wrapping a towel around the girl "your mother expects you to dinner we mustn't keep her waiting." The girl gave the woman a questioning look as if she didn't understand, and only got a shove in the direction of the hotel entrance for her trouble. "Damn halfbreed, if your mother wanted to bring you back to Japan she should have at least taught you some Japanese," the woman jeered as she shoved little Mako forward again. This time the little girl turned around and screamed "stop shoving me," in English. Just as quick as she turned around, the girl dashed ahead into the hotel. The woman just huffed and muttered curses to the little girl and her mother.   
  
  
Makoto watched as the woman ran after the child. She would've laughed at the situation if she wasn't upset about that nanny. 'She shouldn't be saying things like that right in front of the kid,' but then she remembered the woman's words, and the child's confusion in the beginning, and amended "even if she can't understand."   
  
"where's that damn pool boy?" Makoto was a brought back to her own situation by Koan's snap. "I ordered my drink five minutes ago." She was tired of sitting at the pool, so she offered to get his drink. "I'll be back before you know it" she said jokingly as she left to get it.   
  
On the way there, however, she ran into the pool boy bringing Koan's drink, and decided to just get her own and return to her room.   
  
Sipping her drink at the bar, Makoto almost choked at the sigh in the mirror behind it. Again, there was the woman she had seen the morning of yesterday. And again, she couldn't see all of the woman's face, only this time more of her profile was visible to Makoto. The woman was surrounded by three men in dark suits, while she wore one of blue, shades lighter than her shoulder length hair. The foursome seemed to be occupied in a heavy conversation Makoto wasn't about to interrupt, even if she wanted to.  
  
Staring at the woman in the mirror, Makoto sipped her wine as her mind slipped back eighteen years.   
  
  
  
"Mako," Ami pleaded "we don't have to do this." Tears were already soaking Ami's face, she couldn't believe what Makoto wanted.   
  
"Yes, we do Ami," Makoto answered as she struggled with herself to keep her back to Ami. The last thing Makoto wanted to see was Ami crying, and knowing she was the cause would more than quadruple the hurt and pain she already felt.   
  
"A lot of people have long distance relationships," Ami tried to keep her sobbing under control "why can't we?"   
  
"It's just best this way," Makoto's voice was tight, she was fed up explaining the same things to Ami. This would be the last night she'd do it. Ami was to leave for Harvard tomorrow morning.  
  
"What if I stayed?"  
  
Makoto had to turn around. Did Ami know how ridiculous that suggestion was? "You can't stay," Makoto bit out "you've worked for this all your life." She couldn't believe Ami was suggesting this "you can't pass up this chance Ami."   
  
Ami was desperate, this was the love of her young life standing in front of her, without a doubt her soul-mate. She couldn't just let it end like this.   
  
"There are excellent colleges in Japan, and wonderful medical schools I could go to anyone of them...."  
  
Makoto's heart was singing it was what she had hoped Ami would decide to do when she had first started to send out applications. However, months of hearing Ami get excited about going to University , and listening to her plans for what she'd do when finally became a doctor, Makoto knew she couldn't stand in the way of that. Ami had to go. She closed her eyes as she realized Ami was going to make this harder than it had to be. Makoto was going to have to go to plan HELL.  
  
Opening her eyes she gave Ami the most loathing look she could muster. It must have worked because Ami froze, even her tears appeared to have stalled. Makoto was in agony when she opened her mouth and let the frosty words through, "Ami just go, there is no reason for you to stay." Makoto systematically raised her tone and increased the menace in her voice to make her caustic words believable. "Don't you get it? I don't want a long distance relationship, and I don't want you to stay. You're such a smart girl I'm surprised you can't see the obvious." She paused to take a giant gulp of air before continuing. "I don't want to be with you anymore, so just get on that plane tomorrow and stay outta my life."   
  
The devastated look on Ami's whole countenance was too much to bear, Makoto had to get out of there. With one last look at Ami, her penance for the deed she just did, Makoto turned around, and within character stormed out of Ami's house.  
  
  
  
Makoto called for a martini as she remembered the look on Ami's face that night. The devastation, the hurt, the feelings of rejection, the betrayal, the love. Yeah love, it was still there. The love Makoto saw there amongst the tumult was what made her hate herself. What made her cry herself to sleep in those early days.   
  
The knowledge that she caused the love of her life so much pain was hard to live with. Knowing that Ami still loved her despite it all was torture. 'How deep Ami's love must have been that she'd still love me after I said that to her,' it was Makoto's constant thought.   
  
Though after a few months of Ami being away and not receiving a phone call or letter, Makoto's thoughts began to take on a different subject matter. She knew she didn't deserve either, but was living on a speck of hope that she would receive something, even a kiss off letter. Makoto figured the communication blackout /was/ her kiss off letter.  
  
It was only with that realization that Makoto got back to normal. If you call suppressing all memory of, and feelings for, your ex-girlfriend, normal.   
  
Makoto finished her drink and left the bar. Surprised that in this huge hotel she was the only one waiting for the elevator, but it startled the sense out of her when a hand slide between the doors. The motion sensor picked it up and opened fully to let on another passenger. Makoto's eyes widened as they recognized they were finally seeing the front of the woman they had only ever recently seen in profile. There was no more air in the world as far as Makoto's lungs were concerned. She had to lean against the back of the elevator for support as she regain composure. All the while her eyes never left the other passenger.  
  
  
"You look like you need a doctor Mako," Ami smiled as she came closer and placed a hand to Makoto's forehead. "You're really warm," she chuckled as she took it away and looked over Makoto's face "I'm positive it has something to do with your blush."   
  
Makoto couldn't believe her ears. 'AMI!!!!!, no way.'  
  
"Your beet red Mako," the elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Ami tuned to leave, but not without sending a few words over her shoulder "I wonder why?"  
  
Makoto stared at her reflection in the mirrored doors, she couldn't believe it. She was blushing, and panting hard. 'How could she affect me that way? I acted like a total idiot. I'm a grown woman for Kami sake' Makoto seethed with chagrin as the elevator opened to her own floor. 


	3. chapter III

Someday Out Of The Blue  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Makoto slammed the door to her room. "I can't let her think I'm an idiot." She stalked over to the phone and rang the front desk. "Connect me to Mizuno Ami's room please." Makoto paused as she realize there might not have a Mizuno Ami at this hotel, there was a chance Ami was married. The thought somehow brought an unnoticed frown to Makoto's face.   
  
Makoto was so enthralled with her thoughts she didn't hear the operator say she was being connected, and was a bit nervous as she listened to the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Makoto froze, 'why the hell don't I think these things through? What am I supposed to say to her?'   
  
"Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
'Wait! That doesn't sound like Ami.' "May I speak to Ms. Mizuno please."  
  
"Just a moment." 'She sounds a lot like that damned nanny from the pool' Makoto huffed at the memory of the unpleasant woman and the poor child who had to suffer through her.   
  
"Dr. Mizuno here," Makoto snapped to attention on hearing Ami's business voice. Makoto knew it all to well; the voice that showed strength, yet compassion, leadership, yet friendship, she'd had to use it with her own subordinates. She sighed as she reasoned everyone had to learn it.   
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
'Shit.' Makoto chided herself 'this just makes me look like more of an ass.'  
  
"Ami its me," she crooned jovially hoping that things would go smoothly as they established a dialogue.   
  
There was silence at the other end, bringing Makoto's mind to the gravity of what she's doing. 'Damnit!! I'm probably the last person she wants to see..." Again her mind was drifting to that horrible night, but was halted by Ami's voice.  
  
"Makoto? Is it you?" Makoto noticed the loss of the business tone and smiled.  
  
"The one and only." perplexed by Ami's laugh Makoto asked her about it.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Ami sobered "but you would think so wouldn't you."  
  
"No Ami I know so," Makoto smiled. 'This is going well.' "I know I'm the only me on this planet." Laying flat on the bed with one knee up to get comfortable she continued, "as for being the only Makoto then there I have to give in, I actually saw one at the pool today."  
  
"You did?"   
  
Makoto could hear Ami was intrigued so she went on, "yeah cute little mutchkin, probably around 5, though she had the most insolent nanny I have ever seen...."  
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
Makoto assumed Ami's eagerness to know was polite encouragement and went on, "It looked like the kid couldn't understand Japanese very well and the nanny would shove her around and even called her a halfbreed loud enough for everyone to hear. She insulted the mother too for not teaching the kid some Japanese before bringing....."   
  
"Makoto" Ami's voice was tight as she cut Makoto off. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Makoto snorted "of course I'm sure I was there, I wanted to rip her head off myself." Makoto could tell that this conversation was obviously making Ami upset, and decided that now was a good time to get around to why she called. Though Ami was ahead of her.  
  
"Is there something you wanted Mako?"   
  
"Yes, for us to see each other again."  
  
Ami was quiet and Makoto realized her error, 'oh man! Don't use those words.'  
  
"I mean I'd like us to catch up, its been eighteen years, don't you want to she how I've changed." 'And that I'm not a blushing idiot.'  
  
"Ok, I'd like us to get reacquainted again too..."  
  
"Wonderful! Dinner tonight?"  
  
"No, sorry I have plans to have dinner with someone else. I'll leave a message for you to let you know when I'm free, excuse me Makoto I have to go. Bye"  
  
Makoto laid stunned, listening to the dial tone. "Um..right!" she said as she slowly hung up "what just happened?" 


	4. chapter IV

Someday Out Of The Blue  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
The next evening Makoto and Koan were on there way to dine at the hotel restaurant when Makoto saw little Mako again, this time with a different nanny. Makoto smiled to herself, 'good riddance to that other one.'   
  
Koan and Makoto weren't seated long before she realized that Ami was in the diningroom too. This time Ami was only with one person, a man. Makoto's stomach burned as she figured it may be Ami's husband. The burning soothed as Makoto realized Ami was still /Mizuno/ Ami, only to inflame again when she discerned that didn't mean much.  
  
"Hon you ok?" Makoto brought her mind back to her own husband "you look a bit sick."   
  
Makoto looked down at her plate slightly guilty. About what, she wasn't sure.   
  
"Mako?"   
  
The concern in his voice made her look up, she was touched. Though it didn't last long as she caught the look in his eyes. They were empty. He looked at his dinner with more desire, more regard, than he did at her. Makoto was hurt and fascinated, why hadn't she seen it before. 'How long has he been doing that?' she wondered 'pretending he cared." She didn't see his hand reach over to grab hers, but she felt it. Still, fascinated and dumbstruck by her new discovery she continued to stare into his eyes. Maybe some emotion will flicker in them.  
  
"Makoto?" he whispered "do you want to go back to the room?"  
  
'There it is' the flicker of emotion she wanted to see in his eyes. She was just taken aback at which it was, 'annoyance.'   
  
Makoto pulled her hand away and sat up straight, 'probably annoyed that I'd ruin his dinner.'  
  
"I'm fine. Lets just enjoy our food."  
  
"Alright," Koan agreed already continuing with his meal, "If you insist."  
  
  
Just before dessert arrived Koan's cell phone rang. From Koan's side of the conversation it was clear what was going on. He was urgently needed back at the agency. Makoto had no intention of stopping him from going, and he was surprised that she didn't. He was even more surprised when she didn't protest his suggestion that she stay and use the room since it was paid for. He was out the door before she had a chance to change her mind. Not that she would have, Makoto knew what he was doing and just didn't care anymore. As she sat on the bed and stared at the door she didn't understand /why/ she didn't care, but she was glad she didn't. 'Wonder how long it would take my lawyer to serve him divorce papers.' 


	5. chapter V

Someday Out Of The Blue  
  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
the dialogue in //.. // is in English  
  
  
  
Makoto was up early the next morning, 6am. It seemed like no one in the hotel cared for a morning swim today, or maybe it was too early. Makoto didn't know and she didn't mind, she did many things alone. She slapped the water as she remembered Koan and realized she'll be doing many more things on her own now, during and after this trip.  
  
Her solitude was broken when she heard a high pitched voice scream out nonsensical words. As she turned to see a blur of brown and blue heading straight for the pool she heard a voice that did make sense, "she's gonna do a cannonball." But it was too late, Makoto was caught off-guard by a small tidal wave. As she gagged on the water stinging her throat, the little cannonball popped up in front of her. It smiled.  
  
"//Are you ok?//" it asked after watching Makoto gag a few times.  
  
Makoto didn't have a clue what the little girl was saying, all her English was forgotten the day she graduated high school. She regarded the genuine concern in the little girls face and smiled. 'Guess she's wondering if I'm alright.'  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it."  
  
"//Great//." the child squealed happily. "swim with me until my mommy comes."  
  
Makoto was stunned. "I thought you didn't understand Japanese."  
  
"I'm learning" the girl swam away with Makoto in tow. "No one speaks English but mommy, her doctor friends and Hanean," pointing over to her nanny when she said the last name.  
  
"//Hanean, look I made a friend./" The little girl called over to her nanny. "//Makoto stop bothering the nice lady, I'm sure she just wants to swim in peace.//" Little Mako pouted and turned to the older "you're my friend right?" With those words Makoto had guessed what the conversation was about. She smiled her wickedest smile as she swooped a deluge of water onto the unsuspecting girl. Wasn't enough to drown her, but enough to get her excited. "Now we're even, so now we're friends."  
  
Instead of reporting back to Hanean the status of her new found friendship little Mako engaged in a class two water fight. One of the toughest in her little life. Class one's were only fought with her mother, she has yet to win any of those.  
  
Both Makoto's froze in the middle of getting the water the thrashing of their lives, since they last did this with Ami, to stare at Ami.  
  
She was standing next to Hanean in a pink bikini and smiling down at the two. "I see you two are having fun?"  
  
  
  
"//Mommy!!!//" little Mako squealed and swam toward her mommy, but Ami dove in and met her partway. "//Hey sweety,//" Ami hugged her daughter close "//Hanean says you've got a new friend, mind if I play with her too.//" "//Sure,//" looking over at Makoto, little Mako whispered to her mother "//but I think I should be on her team just to be fair./" Ami had to laugh, she leaned into her daughter and whispered "//she's more powerful than she lets on, she could annihilate us.//" Little Mako looked skeptical, "//not with you here, you won't allow let it happen.//" Throwing another glance in Makoto's direction she added "//plus she's my friend. I don't think she'll hurt a friend.//" Ami said nothing, but followed her daughters advice when she screamed "lets play."  
  
  
  
'I can't believe it.' Makoto was sitting at a deck table by the pool side having breakfast with Ami and little Makoto. 'She has a daughter.' Watching the little girl closely as she ate her pancakes and chatted with her mother, the physical similarities were unmistakable. Granted the young one didn't have her mothers curvy figure yet, but the eyes, the nose, the mouth, bone structure, they were all very much alike. Makoto wondered if all the father contributed to her physical characteristics was his skin and hair color.  
  
'She has a daughter.'  
  
As if feeling the eyes on her Makoto turned and was peering right into Ami's. Ami smiled knowingly and went back to her breakfast.  
  
'Who is the father? Where is he?' Makoto was using every once of restraint and propriety she had not to ask. 'It's none of my business.'  
  
"So are you married?" 'Where in the world did those words come from.'  
  
"no."  
  
'phew!' Makoto picked at her fruit salad, 'phew? why am I phew-ing.' Looking over at Ami as she spooned her oatmeal Makoto brooded 'I'm probably the last person on earth she'd go out with. Not that I wanna go out with her anyway." Lancing a piece of fruit Makoto knew she was lying to herself, she had wanted Ami the moment she walked into the elevator. 'Is that why I've given up on my marriage?.'  
  
"Wow Makoto," Makoto shook off her cogitation and turned to her newest friend. "You and mommy really knew each other when you were young?"  
  
Makoto smiled at the little girl and looked over at Ami as she said, "yeah, we were the best of friends."  
  
"Then why did you stop being friends?"  
  
Makoto hadn't taken her eyes from Ami and watched as Ami herself waited for the answer. "You're mother had to go to school," she said turning back to the little girl.  
  
"But you could've //written// and talked on the //phone//, and Internet." As Ami corrected little Mako's mistakes, big Mako filled in the gaps. She didn't know what to say to the little girl...that it would have been too painful to talk to her mother night after night, and wish they were together, to watch as the communication dwindle because both had different lives to deal with. It all would have been painful, and the quick end seemed to be the less painful of all. She couldn't say that.  
  
And luckily she didn't have to as Hanean came to get little Mako ready for the day. "Bye Makoto." "Later Mako."  
  
"//See you later mommy.//" "//I'll be there in a few little miss.//"  
  
'So now we're alone. Yikes!'  
  
"She's a wonderful littler girl."  
  
"I know," Ami literally glowed because of the comment. "I'm free tonight Makoto."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ami chuckled. "Remember you asked for a dinner to get reacquainted, and I was supposed to let you know when I'm free."  
  
"I remember." 'Wow, I thought you were gonna be busy until I was gone.' Makoto's smile widened as she figured if that was the plan then something had changed, for the better. And if it wasn't the plan, then what the heck, she's going out with me. Her smile dimmed. 'As old friends.' 


	6. chapter VI

Someday Out Of The Blue  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Makoto turned this way and that in front of the mirror, trying to examine herself from every angle possible. Each presented a stunning view of her flawless physique. The black knee length strapless dress she wore, hugged her in all the right places, and along with her pinned up hair revealed rich creamy skin. Makoto debated on the high heels, but donned a pair realizing they made her legs howl sexy.  
  
Giving herself the once-over for the fourth time, Makoto referred to her mental checklist. She smiled with satisfaction as she liked what she saw, but a hint of guilty clouded her smile. 'I never tired this hard to look good for Koan.'  
  
Makoto didn't get to dwell on it further when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Glancing at the clock she brightened, 7pm, 'the ever punctual Ami.'   
  
  
Makoto had noticed the changes in Ami since their first meeting in the elevator, but now spending the evening with Ami allowed her to see more of what the past eighteen years had done. It seems Ami had developed more social courage. The shyness that kept her from expressing herself in her early years had dissipated, probably not completely, but it wasn't as apparent as it used to be. Makoto grinned as she remembered being the only one who knew all sides of Ami, and was glad that Ami finally found the courage, or became comfortable enough, to let some sides show.   
  
Dinner went by pleasantly the two spent it catching up on the general specifics of their lives apart. She had hoped that their conversations would lead to her finding out who little Mako's father is, but Ami never let on and Makoto knew not to ask.   
  
After dinner the two went for a walk in the vast hotel gardens. As they walked Ami told her of the new life she was making in Japan, the new job she moved back for, the medical conference being kept at the hotel that would introduce her to the notables in the Japanese medical world. She even voiced her fears of becoming a workaholic like her mother. Makoto's heart went out to her as Ami went on about how much she wanted to be a part of her daughters life.   
  
Makoto weighed out how much she should share with Ami. Not that she wanted to lie, there were just things that didn't want to bring up, like the specifics about the recent state of her marriage. Obviously Ami had the same thought. She ended up telling Ami about her businesses and mentioned her divorce like she was commenting on the weather.  
  
"Divorce?" Ami said a bit surprised. She stopped and sat on a bench some distance away from a small man made pond, "how long?" Makoto sat next to her a took a calming breath, "hmm...negative a few months."  
  
Again Ami looked surprised and stared at her, "what?"  
  
"well honestly, I don't even know if he knows about the divorce yet."   
  
Ami let out a low chuckle and turned to admire how beautiful the moonlight looked on the pond, "I see."  
  
Makoto felt sheepish and lapsed into silence, pretending to admire the same pond, but in reality in addition to keeping very good tabs on Ami's movements, she was mentally beaten herself up.  
  
A moment later Ami sharply turned to her and quietly studied her. Makoto wordless watched her in turn, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. Though Ami didn't let her wonder long, "wasn't worth fighting for huh?"  
  
Makoto knew Ami wasn't asking about her doomed marriage. She watched uneasily as Ami's eyes began to reflect those emotions she had riled in them the last night they were together eighteen years ago, and knew Ami was reliving it in her mind.   
  
Makoto contemplated the difference between Ami face and her eyes. She watched her fixed calm visage, then catalogued the emotions in those stormy eyes. Her mind didn't know what to think as she recognized love, but her heart swelled. It was still there. This time along with self loathing, the love she saw there brought her hope, she had a chance with Ami. How big or small she didn't know, but it was a chance. A chance she had no idea how to utilize.  
  
"Makoto?!"  
  
Makoto gave herself a mental shake and concentrated on Ami, "I'm sorry." With a quick glance around she turned back to Ami, "was just thinking."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's not that it wasn't worth fighting for. I just didn't want to hold you back. Didn't want to be the source of all your regrets." She solemnly peered into Ami's eyes pleading with her to understand. "Believe me Ami, I was the last person that wanted you to go, but I was also the first person that believed you had to go. You wanted it and you deserved it...."  
  
"I wanted you!"  
  
It wasn't screamed, or seethed in anger, but said firmly and based with hurt. Those words and there tone broke Makoto's heart and shamed her into silence. She couldn't look at Ami anymore and sat with her back against the bench.   
  
"I left Japan devastated you know," Ami's voice was quiet and firm, the hurt had left it, but it still tore Makoto apart inside.  
  
"I don't think you'll ever understand Ami." she whispered.  
  
"No, I understand." That's when Makoto looked at her fully intrigued, and Ami began again.  
  
"I left devastated, for weeks I thought I had done something for you to have said what you did." Ami stopped and studied Makoto for a few seconds before going on, "I thought you loved me...."  
  
"I did..." Ami quickly cut her off by placing her fingers to Makoto's lips.   
  
"I know." She slowly ran her thumb over them before taking her hand away. Makoto only swallowed.  
  
"I couldn't completely convince myself that you didn't, that's when it occurred to me that you probably just said it to get me on the plane and keep me in the U.S."   
  
Makoto smiled grimly, "it worked." Then something occurred to Makoto, "if you knew why I did it why didn't you call me, write, get in touch."  
  
Ami was noticeably surprised, "what am I hearing?" she gave a short chuckle. "Shouldn't I be the angry one, I'm the one that got dumped."  
That shut Makoto up. "Besides," Ami began as she sobered "I distinctly remembered someone not wanting a long distance relationship."   
  
Makoto colored, "I see."  
  
"That's the one that kept me away, why I didn't visit or write...I couldn't explain it away."   
  
Ami looked at Makoto and sighed, "and I don't really want an explanation anymore."   
  
Makoto took that as cue that the hope she saw earlier was long gone, apparently Ami had moved on. It has been eighteen years, she herself did get married. 'But I wasn't over you I just ignored my feeling for you."  
  
Makoto was snatched from her thoughts as her mind registered warm lips pushing against hers. She froze as her mind fed her more details. Who: They were Ami's lips. Why: ? Who cares. Just as Ami was about to pull away, Makoto began to respond bring Ami's lips back to hers. Both women moaned, and pulled each other closer as their tongues rejoiced in what was deprived from them for almost two decades.   
  
when they parted both were out of breath and quite aroused, and one a bit confused. Ami used her right hand to cup Makoto's face and caress her lips again.   
  
"All I want to know," Ami whispered intently peering into Makoto's eyes, "is what do you want right now?"  
  
Makoto couldn't believe her ears, there was only one answer to that question. She took Ami's hand and kissed the palm before pulling the smaller woman into her arms.  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Makoto woke up with her face cradled by a mass of something soft and blue. She sighed with satisfaction and wrapped her arms around the warm naked body that lay in front of her as the faint smell of Ami's shampoo invaded her senses. She thanked the gods as she reveled in the feel of the other woman and memories of their night together flooded her mind. Makoto licked Ami's left earlobe as she remembered that there wasn't a second of last night that she would ever forget.   
  
Ami gave a sensual moan as she woke cocooned in the warmth of a smooth muscular embrace. She was about to turned to her lover when her eyes caught the time.   
  
"Damn it!"  
  
She bolted out of bed, no shame anywhere on her, and proceeded to stumble into her clothing. What she could find of it at least.   
  
Makoto didn't know what to say. The woman she just spent hours making intense mind-blowing love with just jumped out of her bed swearing. 'What a way to hurt a girl'. Makoto just stared as Ami made her way around the room trying to put on everything she needed to look decent.   
  
Ami was almost at the door when she stopped and made a B-line for Makoto. After dropping a single kiss on her lips she made her way to the door calling "I'll see you later, have a date with a younger Makoto to get to."  
  
When the door closed Makoto snuggled under the covers only to grin profusely when she found Ami's panties in there with her.  
  
  
  
--------  
An - so ppl what do u think?? it may be a loooong while til the next chapter, schools starting again. tho w/ enough pushing I can squeeze some writing in. dunno. 


	7. chapter VII

Someday Out Of The Blue  
by: Immeblue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in this fic besides the one you've never seen before.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm," Makoto instinctively snuggled closer to the warm body holding her close, memories of Ami, flashing thru her head again. She smiled through her nebulous state as the body nibbled her ear, "Hon." Makoto's eyes sprang open as the voice scattered her desire for rest. She didn't have to look up to know who it was, she just wondered what he was doing here, 'didn't he get the papers?'  
  
"Hon?" Makoto looked up to see a smiling Koan gazing down at her. Her confusion must have shown, as Koan answered the unasked question, "well I got business taken care of pretty quickly, and you know this is a getaway to put some 'umph' back into to our marriage..." he stopped to land a gentle kiss on her forehead, "it isn't gonna work if I'm not here." Holding Makoto's chin and staring intently into her eyes he finished, "and I want this to work, I couldn't bare to lose you darling."  
  
Makoto was surprised, to see him here, and to hear his words, but more so to see the genuine look of sincerity and love he exuded. She was so caught off guard by his change in attitude, that his kiss came out of nowhere and after fifteen years of marriage she reacted instinctively to it, kissing back. She only regained her senses when he tried to initiated more intimate contact. She didn't know exactly what was going on, and she needed time to get to the bottom of it. Whatever it turned out to be, she knew she couldn't sleep with him, if not for the fact that less than 48 hours ago she asked her lawyer to serve him divorce papers, then for the fact that she had Ami's essence all over her body.   
  
"Koan, stop," she broke away from his kiss, but he didn't take no for an answer as he leaned in closer draping his body over half of hers, and kissed her with renewed vigor. The passion he ooze mesmerized Makoto into almost going through with it, but the feel of Ami's panties against her back snapped her mind to someone else whom she wanted to make love to way more than this man.   
  
"Koan," again Makoto tried to get him to stop with a gentle push to his shoulders, yet he still didn't want to take the hint. "Makoto, don't tease me," he groaned and went back to kissing her - it amazed Makoto how he didn't notice the peculiar new taste on her lips and tongue, it was hard for her not to.  
  
"KOAN!!" Makoto had had enough, and forcefully pushed Koan off of her. He laid on the other side of the bed where she had thrown him, and silently stared back at her brooding, a look of hurt and wondering in his eyes, though not anger. Makoto sighed exasperated, as she calmed down, "I'm just not in the mood Koan. Sorry." She was about to get out of bed when she realized he would definitely find Ami's delicate, if she did. She slid down to lay in bed as Koan's voice brought her back to him, "That's alright hon, we have the rest of our lives for that sort of stuff, right?" As he said that he had scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Not hearing a respond, he sloped his head to whisper into Makoto's ear, "right?"  
  
Makoto turned to him, wanting to see what he really meant by those words, but all she saw was hopeful desperation, and a glimmer of warmth. It wasn't love, she knew what his love looked like. Somehow she didn't have it in her heart to say no to him, though she didn't have the nerve to yes. She did the only thing she knew which would throw him off guard, she kissed him and gave in to his instant advances, while surreptitiously getting Ami's underwear out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
Makoto sat staring at her late lunch wondering what in the world was happening to her life. Just last night, she thought she had what she wanted, Ami. Only to have that desire tested by Koan this morning. She knew he didn't love her, recently that fact became clear to her, but at least he still cared for her, doesn't he? If it wasn't love, then it was mutual respect and care that made a marriage work? Wasn't it? Does he respect me?   
  
Makoto was too lost in thought to notice the woman sit opposite her, but she did notice the shoeless foot run a course up and down her right leg, and jumped. Her heart calmed as she noticed it was only Ami, and blushed again thinking of how those years in America had changed the blue haired woman.   
  
"How long have you been sitting here?" the young doctor asked as she leaned over to inspect Makoto's lunch, "looks like you haven't touched your food." Looking up at Makoto, Ami saw the melancholy face, and downcast eyes of her rekindled love, "what's the matter?"  
  
Just then, Koan showed up and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek, "sorry I took so long hon." He stayed standing as the wide eyed woman across from his wife had the only other seat at the table. Seeing as how his wife made no move to introduce the two, Koan took it upon himself, "well, I'm glad to see that while I was gone my wife made a friend to keep her company." He inclined his head to Ami, "and a beautiful one at that." He didn't notice the burning eyes of his wife on him as he smiled at Ami and continued his introduction, "I'm Koan, and you are...?"  
  
Ami slipped her eyes from the man to the almost dejected woman sitting in front of her starting at her food. Ami didn't pay much attention to what he had said after the words "my wife" passed his lips - her mind was frozen, she couldn't put together a coherent thought for the life of her. She didn't know what it all meant, the kiss on the cheek, "my wife," Makoto's spiritless look. She didn't want to think about what it all meant, she had a feeling it that if she knew, it would hurt more than it already did.   
  
She seemed to gather her wits, as Koan saw a somewhat confused expression turn into a mask of steely indifference. Ami stood up and regarded Koan, "Ami, my name is Ami," giving one glance at Makoto, she turned back to him and excused herself.  
  
  
Koan watched the woman go with a small smile on his face. After Ami moved away from the table Makoto finally found the strength to lift her head again, and caught the smile on her husband's face. She expelled a breath of air and returned her vigilance to her untouched food, 'why can't I tell him to get lost?'   
  
"Hon?" Makoto felt his hand on her chin and shrugged it off, she felt like a creep, 'what does Ami think of me?' If Koan was annoyed at being rebuked he didn't show it. "You alright hon, you haven't eaten a thing." Then he remembered the night he left, "are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
His wife picked her head up and eyed him, "you know I think I am bit sick." She stood next to him as he asked if she wanted a doctor - an ironic smile crossed her lips as the only doctor she wanted blazed a trail through her mind. She turned and left Koan without an answer. 


End file.
